


Undeadly Alliance: Hell & Back

by HighVoltage3606



Series: Undeadly Alliance [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Netherrealm (Mortal Kombat), POV First Person, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Rating: M, Swearing, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighVoltage3606/pseuds/HighVoltage3606
Summary: After Hanzo Hasashi is killed and sent to the Netherrealm at the hands of D'vorah, he meets an old face who also has a quarrel with her as well: Mileena. So they team up to escape the Netherrealm and exact their Revenge on D'vorah. Will they succeed?
Relationships: Ferra & Torr - Relationship, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Mileena, Moloch & Drahmin, Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Sareena
Series: Undeadly Alliance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Spoilers for MK11, and I do not plan to represent the game's story, canon, or characters perfectly as this is more a “What if” scenario. So with that out the way, enjoy!}

**Location: The Netherrealm**

**Time: Unknown**

**POV: Scorpion**

...

_It all felt so quick… Like falling asleep and waking up the next morning having no recollection of what happened the night before . The smell of boiling brimstone in the air made me feel almost at home in my disoriented state, but it also disgusted me at the same time._

_I knew after a moment I snapped to. I knew where I was, and what had happened: I was Dead._

“D’vorah…”

_I growled to myself. But as I stood up, I felt a burning sensation and a small wound from where my fatal blow had been landed. Soon enough I could not feel the pain anymore as anger had consumed me, and suddenly my face began to deform into a hideous flaming skull once more._

_I was in the Netherrealm alright, and I was back to my old self, it was a nightmare come true. Hanzo Hasashi was murdered. And Scorpion was here to take his revenge._

_I quickly snatched my Kunai and not much else, dashing out towards a cliffside overlooking the literal hellhole. It was horrible to look at, gazing at damned souls being burned made my mind wander to some bad memories. BUT, I had no time for that now. I could vaguely see the gates of Hell in the distance. If I could get there without being noticed, I could escape._

"It's going to be a long hike..."

_I quietly mumbled to myself._

"Wow. Is that you Hanzo? I barley recognized you~"

_I was initially startled at whoever had called out to me, but after taking a moment to process it. I knew that sultry voice. I turned around and saw her: Mileena, former empress of outworld._

"Looks like you've seen a ghost!" she said with a flick in her hips.

And in a way... She was right, I HAD seen a ghost.

{Next Time...Chapter 2: The Enemy of my Enemy, is my Friend}


	2. The Enemy of my Enemy, is my Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting for the first time in many years, Scorpion convinces Mileena to aid him in his revenge. And they set forth to the gates of hell.

**Location: The Netherrealm**

**Time: Unknown**

**POV: Scorpion**

"Empress..?" _I slowly lowered my hand from the blade on my belt_

"In the flesh. More or less-"

"Why are you here?" _I said with a confused look on my face as I fixated my mask on my head_

"I died dumbass. Couldn't you tell?"

_I could tell she knew what I meant, but was only doing this to anger me. And by the elder gods did it succeed._

_"I MEANT, what are you doing HERE?"_ _I said gesturing to the ground I stood on._

"Ohh! Well that's easy, Quan Chi sent me to stop you."s

"Quan Chi is alive?!" _I shouted_

"I don't know if you'd call him ALIVE per se, but he's still around alright. And he sent ME to make sure YOU won't escape

 _And I Retorted_ "I warn you Mileena, I won't hesitate to destroy you for good if you get in my way." 

"Oh Hanzo~ You always had such a... kind way with words."

_Suddenly she pulled down her veil to reveal an evil grin, and launched toward me._

_I braced myself for her attack._

_**POV: Mileena** _

_He stood there standing his ground. A fire was burning within his soul, I knew I was in for one hell of a fight_

_But if I were to ever leave here and exact my revenge: I needed Quan Chi's Favor._

_So I dislodged my sais from my belt and threw them at Hanzo, but before I could even see if I hit my target he disappeared into thin air._

_Only to re-appear behind me with a straight kick to my hideous face._

"Ow! Didn't Harumi teach you any manners when fighting a lady!?"

_I was quickly and justly met with another kick for mentioning his deceased wife._

**"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MENTION THAT NAME"** _Scorpion yelled._

"I-I'm sorry, that was too low of me."

"So you will let me go?" _Hanzo said, raising an eyebrow_

"Mmm...No" I smirked

_Attempting to lowering his guard worked! So I took my sai and carved it deep into his knee._

"GAH!"

_I stepped off his knee and landed a kick right to his skull, sending him a few feet back._

"I'll send D'vorah your regards after I kill her, alright?" _I said to Hanzo._

"But..You know Quan Chi is untrustworthy!" _He said ripping the sai out his wound and tossing it at my feet._

"True, but he will not expect an attack from me when he least expects it!"

"You cannot be serious can you?" 

_He said with a harsh vigor in his voice that sent chills down my spine._

"Should he not fill my end of the deal, yes I AM serious. Can you seriously doubt me after cracking open that skull of yours?" _I said to him proudly_

"You think you can take on Quan Chi after getting a lucky shot off on me? You're out of touch empress" _I could see him mocking me, but what I couldn't see was..._

_HIS KUNAI!!_

"GET OVER HERE!!"

_His demonic voice echoed towards me like a hound of hell as I barley blocked the chain with my blades. But the next moment they were wrapped around them, and just like if gravity fell beneath my feet: I was flung into the air!_

_I soared for only seconds as I came crashing down to the solid stone beneath me._

_I was lifted by my neck as I could feel the heat from Hanzo's anger radiating off him, but I wouldn't back down! So I shifted my hips to wrap around his arm as I broke him down into a hold on the ground._

"Yield Scorpion!" _I shouted_

"No!" _He responded the only way I expected of him._

_I applied as much pressure to the hold as possible, but found myself on his shoulders after he lifted me clean off the ground._

_It was as if no matter how much I struggled he would overpower me. So I stabbed his shoulder with the sai, not knowing we would suddenly careen off the cliffside to a dark abyss below. I thought it was over!_

_..._

_Until he grabbed my hand._

_Hanzo had latched his kunai to the side of the cliff and saved us BOTH from falling._

"Still want me to yield??" _He said almost jokingly?_

 _I panicked, screaming:_ "JUST HELP ME UP!"

_He did just as I asked and climbed closer to the edge. And I seized my opportunity to take advantage._

_I crawled up the rest of the way and tried to stab Scorpion's hand upon him reaching the top._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" _He said struggling to even stay on the side as it was._

"You don't catch on quickly do you?" _I chuckled_

"I just saved your soul Empress! The Mnemonic Abyss would've torn you apart."

"Good to know~" _I raised my sai to strike him until..._

"You're better than this Empress... you know Quan Chi is manipulating you. He knows what buttons to push and that you want your revenge, but as soon as he doesn't need you... he'll throw you away like garbage. He did the same to me, and just because you're Shang Tsung's creation doesn't make you different to him, Quan will destroy you if you do this!"

_I hesitated._

"And...Just because you're Shang Tsung's Creation doesn't make you the monster or abomination they call you, prove them wrong."

"B..By letting you go-" My voice cracked as my hands began to shake.

"No."

He said

"By doing this your way, not Quan Chi's Way, you are not just a failed clone... You are Mileena Khanum! But to exact your revenge you're going to need help. And I'm your ticket out."

_I ripped the veil off my horrible face and dropped the blade,_

"Fine... I hate it when you're right." 

_I was vulnerable. But not as vulnerable as Quan Chi had made me. He's gonna pay for even THINKING of crossing me._

_So I extended my hand and helped him up to the surface of the rough cliff_

"Thank you empress, will you be alright?"

I nodded as a figurative fire lit under me

and with a small chuckle I said:

"Yeah.. Now lets go kick some ass!"

"With pleasure." He said kindly

"But I will warn you, it will be a long and arduous trip to the gates"

"Why don't we just teleport there?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Because. Quan Chi would know of our presence and we need to leave the gate... **discreetly** if we want to return to our human forms."

"Makes sense" _I'd Shrug_ "Then lead the way Hanzo!"

**POV: Narrator**

_They began to walk with each other down a fiery flight of stairs_

"You know I was only giving you a chance by saying all that back there right? I could've easily taken you" _Scorpion said_

"Oh shut it-" _Mileena socked him in the arm_

"Our Next stop: The Valley of Sins"

"Wait what?!" _Mileena audibly questioned_

{Next Time...Chapter 3: Old friends, Older Enemies}


	3. Old friends, Older Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hanzo & Mileena start their adventure, they come across other kombatants who could either help or hinder their progress, who are they? and what will happen?

**Location: The Netherrealm**

**Time: Unknown**

**POV: Scorpion**

_We had just reached the bottom of the stairway of hell, and were on route to the biggest obstacle in our path to Quan Chi: The Valley of Sins._

"So..Hanzo, what exactly is the valley of sins? I don't remember crossing it on my way here." _Mileena said curiously_

"Well, the reason you didn't see it was because it's a large crevasse that opens in the middle of the netherrealm every certain amount of years. They say it's where all evil originates from." _I explained_

"Then why are we crossing it?! It SOUNDS like a bad idea.." _She crossed her arms, complaining_

"Relax, I've done this before, just **stay close** , and you'll get out alive." _I responded_

"Well...What's it like at least?? So I know what I'm getting into-"

_And I explained to her:_

"The valley is made up of 7 miles, each represented by their own Deadly Sin...

Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Pride, Gluttony, Envy, and Lust. Each getting more dangerous as we go along"

...

"Greaaattt" _Said Milleena_

"Why am I betraying Quan Chi for you again?"

"Because I know Quan Chi, he was going to use you."

"Uh huh"

"And how do I know YOU'RE not just trying to use me huh Hanzo? To help you get out of here?"

"I could've easily got out here myself, I'm only trying to help you at the same time."

_She scoffed at me_

"We've always been at odds Hanzo, you know that. Why would you try to change it now?? You tore up my teddy bear for god's sake!"

"That, was over 2 **DECADES** ago, a lot has changed since then Empress."

"Doesn't matter how long it was. I still want an apology" _She looked away from me and crossed her arms_

"An apology for the bear or for saving you?"

"SAVING- UGH! I COULD'VE GOTTEN OUT HERE JUST FINE, THEN QUAN CHI HAD TO SEND ME AFTER YOUR STUPID ASS!"

_The distant sounds of fighting would be drowned out by Mileenas outburst_

"THEN YOU COME TELLING ME HOW I'M NOT SOME KIND OF MONSTER WELLLLL.. GUESS WHAT?? I AM A MONSTER AND WILL AWLWAYS BE A MONSTER, AND I SHOULD TEAR YOU APART LIKE A MONSTER FOR EVEN TRYING TO BE SNARKY!"

 **"EMPRESS!!"** _I shouted_

 **"WHAT??"** _She shouted even louder_

_I brazenly shushed her and brought her down by some rocks and hunkered down, as there was a big commotion going on behind us._

_The roars of Large beasts and the cackles of maniacs echoed, but as I peeked over the rock I saw Kotal Kahn's old henchmen/women: Ferra & Torr, fighting out with 2 of my former "associates" Moloch & Drahmin._

"What is it?" _Mileena whispered_

"Nothing we want to be apart of..." _I quietly responded_

"Now c'mon."

_We both shimmied around the rocks to not draw any attention_

_That was until the unmistakable laughter of an insane Ferra caught Mileena's ear_

"Is that who I think it is?" _She Grumbled_

"Look if you're even thinking of trying to get revenge on them, forget it, along with Moloch and Drahmin they will tear you apart- and I would rather not let that happen."

"You don't think I can take em?" _She stopped and raised an eyebrow_

"I never said that." 

"Well it sounded like you wer-"

_Her sentence was cut off by the 2 huge brutes Torr & Moloch crashing through our barrier_

**POV: Mileena**

_I just couldn't take it anymore, all that built up anger inside me after hearing that ear bleeding laugh ~~and my fight with Hanzo~~ pushed me over the edge, I hopped over the rubble itching for a fight. And I was fully ready to punt that little shit._

_I made a mad dash for Ferra_

"I SEE YOU BITCH!"

"Huh? AHH! TORR COME HELP! TOOTH LADY IS TRYING TO HURT FERRA"

_Unfortunately before I could get to her, Drahmin tackled me down to the ground from my blind spot_

"Could you be any more disgusting Drahmin?!"

_Of course all I got was incoherent yells as he raised his club-like hand to cave my skull in_

_Until..._

**"C'MERE!!"**

_Hanzo's kunai went straight through Drahmin, yanking him over to him._

"Long time no see Drahmin..."

_Without a second thought Hanzo threw the rotting corpse into the nearby lava pit and came to help me up_

"I told you it would be a bad idea"

"Don't pull that 'I told you so' shtick Scorpion, I'm still angry at y-"

_I pulled Hanzo down to avoid a swinging ball and chain_

"So what's plan B?"

"Don't get hit" _Said Hanzo_

"Bu- that's the OPPOSITE of what you told me earlier!"

_Before I could even finish my sentence Hanzo had already hopped on Torr's back, chain wrapped around his neck_

"Ugh.. It's like he's the only one who gets to have fun"

_I charged toward and slid under Moloch's swiping hand, quickly stabbing him in the back of the knee with my sai with little effect_

_And as swiftly as I could I pressed my foot off the sai and launched myself in the air with a powerful kick to the face of the Oni_

_..._

_He snapped his head back into position with a loud cracking noise_

"...Shit-"

_Torr would fling Hanzo from behind me into Moloch's grip, before quickly slamming his skull into the ground_

"Hazno!"

_He was out cold._

_But there was no time to check on poor Hanzo..._

_With both Torr and Moloch running toward me I had to think on my feet!_

_So I ran like hell towards Torr and leaped high into the air._

_The 2 behemoths inadvertently slammed into each other and fell on their asses hard. I had outsmarted them_

_and now..._

"Ferra..."

_I unhinged my sai from my belt and held it up to her throat_

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE??"

"I-I-..." 

_Mumbled Ferra_

"ANSWER ME. NOW!!"

"O-OK!... ME AND TORR WERE ATTACKED BY BUG LADY, THEN WE WAKE UP HERE!"

"What...?" _I asked questioningly_

"Yes.. bug lady 'stabbacked' Torr & Me"

"D'vorah killed you as well?"

_Ferra nodded as I hesitantly slid my sai back on my belt_

_And I could see she was just as afraid as I was._

_I took sympathy and helped her off the ground_

_Sigh_

"I can't believe I'm about to ask but... Do you want to come with us to go take revenge on D'vorah?"

"REALLY??" _Ferra bounced giddily_

"Just take the offer before I change my mind.."

"TORR! GET UP, TOOTH LADY IS GETTING US OUT OF FIRE LAND"

_With a few grunts, Torr stood back up and kicked Moloch for good measure before walking over to us_

"Lets go tooth lady."

"It's Mileena... also we aren't leaving without him."

_I went to go help Hanzo up before Torr just threw him over his back and carried him_

"That works" _I shrugged_

"But is there any room for me up there?"

"Hmm.. What say you Torr?" _Said Ferra_

_Without another word Torr lifted me onto his shoulder and sat me down, with Ferra hopping onto his back_

"Which way tooth lady?"

_I pointed northwards_

"To the valley of sins!"

_Ferra cackled as Torr started running towards the valley_

"Also Ferra.. It's Mileena"

"Ok Tooth Lady!"

"Ugh..."

{Next Time...Chapter 4: The Greed of our Past}


	4. The Greed of our Past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes journey has only begun, as they enter the valley of sins they begin to start seeing the dangers ahead of them, and who is waiting on the other side.

**Location: The Netherrealm**

**Time: Unknown**

**POV: Scorpion**

"Ngh...Wh-What happe-"

"WAKE UP SLEEP FACE!"

"AHH!"

 _Ferra's upside mug had startled me but. I couldn't move?  
_ _I started to get my bearings as I woke to realize the monstrous Torr had me in his grasp!_

"ARGH! LET ME GO!

_Torr's grip would tighten_

"WHERE IS MILEENA??!"

"I'm right here dumbass." _The sassy Mileena said as she flicked me on the forehead_

"Moloch must've hit you real hard, you've been out at least an hour."

"I do feel like I've been split in half... So wait, why are Ferra and Torr here?"

_Once again Ferra dropped right in front of my face to scream at me._

"The Tooth lady-"

"IT'S MILEENA!" _She said_

_But Ferra completely ignored her and continued:_

"Invited us to get out of fire world and tear bug lady apart!! Isn't that right Torr!"

_Torr let out a loud grunt, shaking me around. At least I KNEW I was awake now._

"But tooth lady told us to take you with!"

_Ferra patted me on the head and climbed back on Torr's shoulders_

"Please. **Never** touch me again."

 _I said as Mileena chuckled._ _But immediately composed herself as soon as I looked over at her._

"So how long till we reach the valley Hanzo?"

"I'll tell you as soon as the big executioner here lets me down-"

_Ferra snickered and snapped her fingers_

_And as soon as the snapping sound faded, I fell flat on my face after Torr had dropped me like a bad habit._

"Not what I meant..."

"Just spill the beans, Genius." _Mileena said_

"That's it. Right up ahead" 

_I pointed towards a slope that lead to a crevasse that was miles upon miles long._

"That it? Me and Torr get through no problem!"

"Don't rush right to it! This is the area of greed, we will need to stick together to get through."

 _Mileena crossed her arms_ "Anything we need to know before going in?"

"Just. Don't touch anything, no matter how tantalizing. **Got It?"** _I squinted at Ferra_

"We'll set camp at the end of greed. And continue tomorrow morning."

"Wait What?!" _Shouted Mileena_

"You mean this'll take DAYS??"

 _I calmly answered_ "I never said it would be easy Empress. Are you sure you're ready?"

_She stayed Quiet for a moment and quickly nodded_

"Let's not waste anymore time then."

_We quickly scaled down the slope and marched our way into the valley._

_And now with no turning back: we ventured onwards._

_But..._

_As I looked back I could a frivolous Mileena with her head looking down at the ground_

_I could tell she wasn't expecting such a long journey ahead of her, and that...something was wrong._

_So I slowed down and walked beside her._

"Hey. You alright empress?"

"Hm...?" _She lifted her head up to meet our gaze._

"Oh.. Yeah- Why wouldn't I?" _Her head tilted up in an attempt to seem strong_

"No reason. You just looked... Sad?"

"Hanzo. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me"

_She socked me in the shoulder and tied a dark purple veil around her face_

""Wait-!"

_Mileena tilted her head in confusion_

"Keep the veil off, You.. You look better without it"

_She rolled her eyes and tossed the cloth aside_

"You know that's a lie Hanzo."

"No it's not! Besides I stopped wearing a mask a long time ago, so why shouldn't you try to get comfortable with your face?"

"Probably because I can't change my face to be beautiful whenever I want like you can.. People don't know how lucky they are to even be normal. And don't give me that 'normal is overrated' crap!" _The tip of her finger poked me in the chest to emphasize her statement_

"Will you at least keep it uncovered until we get out of here?"

"..."

_She hesitated before stopping in her tracks and extending her hand_

"Deal, but in return you owe me a teddy bear."

_I shrugged and began to shake her hand until she said:_

"And you have to make it yourself"

"Wait what-??"

_Mileena chuckled sinisterly_

"Or I can just..."

"NO! I'll make the damn teddy bear for you..."

"Deal?" _She raised an eyebrow_

 _I sighed as the words "Deal.."_ _left my mouth_

_But before another word could be said..._

"HEY TOOTH LADY AND SKULL HEAD! RACE TO END OF VALLEY??"

"Ferra that's not a good idea." _I said_

"READY SET GO!!"

_But before we could even stop them, Ferra and Torr were off like a song._

"...Ah Shit-"

"Ferra get back here right now!!"

_We sprinted after them_

**POV: Ferra**

_Me and Torr ran WAAAY ahead of tooth lady and skull head. We had Chi Quan's brains to squash after all!_

_But soon Torr needed break from running so we took a rest at a REALLY big rock._

_Until a crazy thing happened! Lots of bad guys just tried to attack us from the other big rocks around._

_But me and torr fight them back and even get a leg as a keeper! I'll put it on wall when we get back to living world._

"You see where they come from Torr?"

_Sadly Torr no see where they come, so I try to climb cliffs to see where they hide._

_Maybe I can find a new Ferra Cave!_

"TORR!! YOU READY TO KEEP RUNNING?"

_..._

_Why no answer? It not like Torr not to answer me._

_But I hear BIGG thump and quickly crawl out of cave in side of cliff_

"Torr?"

_When I look down I see Torr on his face, with some more bad guys dragging him away!_

_I could hear a very funny looking one of them say_

"Alright we'll take this big one to Quan. And if you see the little one ANYWHERE, shoot the daylights outta 'er"

_The bad guys were carrying some realm-earth guns. So I have to be careful because they sting if hit._

_But I feel like I could recognize their bossman. So Ferra take them out most painfully if they hurt Torr!_

_I crawl down cliff and slit a bad guy throat before sliding into a hidey hole._

_And Ferra slowly take out the rest of the bad guys 'till I has one left._

"Oi! Where all ye Cunts go??" _The funny man said_

"RAAGH!" _I leaped at him with knife hands out_

_But he catches me by my neck?!_

"Ah. Found ya!" _The Funny Man's face shined_

"You no hurt Torr or I kill you!"

"Aww, Ain't that so peachy and precious? Don't worry. Quan Chi's gonna take REAL good care of him.

"WHO ARE YOU F-FUNNY LOOKING MAN?!" _I started to lose my breath_

_He laughed at me with a glowy red eye_

"Oh you know me. Just trying to get out just like 'ya. Although some of us earthrealmers know how to do a little biddin'. But to you...

"Call me Kano"

_The funny man grabbed my arm and used it to stab myself with it!_

"GAH!- I WILL GET TORR TO TEAR YOU APART FOR THAT..."

"Yeah sure sweetie.." _The Kano threw me on the ground to bleed and talked to his wrist_

"Job's done. But I'm gonna need more men to carry him back. The tranquilizers won't work forever"

"T-Torr..."

_I try best to stay awake longer but... everything turned black._

{Next Time...Chapter 5: Crime pays in Souls}


	5. Crime Pays in Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mileena is in MK11! As of me writing this, a few weeks or so ago Mileena, Rain, & Rambo along with MK11 Ultimate were announced. Seeing as this story was all planned out BEFORE the announcement, I will be continuing the story as usual. Even if Netherrealm adds more to Mileena as a character I shall still present this as an alternate timeline/universe or, whatever you call it. But as for Rain & Rambo? Well. You might be seeing them soon enough.  
> ~Voltage

**Location: The Netherrealm**

**Time: Unknown**

**POV: Mileena**

_We had been running for minutes (or what seemed like hours) on end, trying to find Ferra & Torr with neither in sight._

_But after I began to tire, I called Hanzo for a break._

"What... Do we.... Do?"

_I heaved between words_

"Don't split up anymore than we already are. We can't afford to get lost.." _He said_

"But perhaps we should search for them where the greed is most abundant."

"Which Is?" _I said, raising an Eyebrow_

"Hell's Marketplace. A wretched hive of scum, and villainy

"Wait. Marketplace? I thought the Netherrealm was just endless torture devices and ceremonies of bodies"

_We began to walk again_

"You've spent too much time with Quan Chi, You got a lot to learn about here Millie."

_Millie? What kind of a nickname is that? ...Well I SUPPSOE it's better than 'tooth lady'. But still, how... peculiar._

_But that's besides the point, I followed Hanzo deeper into the valley, hoping we'd come across SOMETHING soon._

_..._

_I just..._

_Wanted to break the silence between him and I but, for some reason words just couldn't leave my mouth._

_It was as if I was under a trance of hypnotism._

_The world began to silence around me as I intertwined by fingers behind my back._

_Simply unable to divert my gaze_

_What was this I was feeling? It was, warm and...Alien to me._

_I didn't feel angry, sad, or alone._

_Heh._

_It was actually really nice_

_But sadly it didn't last..._

"Ferra!" _Hanzo yelled, snapping me back to reality as I realized what had happened._

_We both rushed to Ferra's body, bleeding out with only trickles of life still in her_

"She's in shock from the blood loss..."

"I'm going to cauterize the wound to stop the blood flow."

_I nodded and knelt down beside Ferra, cradling her as Hanzo began to heat up his kunai blade._

"Have you done this before!?" I said

"Uh... Sure I cauterize wounds all the time... during, fatalities and all that.."

_He slowly, and gently drew the blade across Ferras wound, closing it with a searing hot sound._

"Now I need to wrap her up to put pressure on the injury.. she's gonna be fine."  
 _Scorpion unwrapped the fist tape that lay around his hand and quickly attached it to Ferras midsection._

"What do you think happened to her Hanzo?

"I'm not entirely sure" _He said_ "But it must've occurred recently seeing as she didn't die from the amount of blood she lost. Which means..."

"Are you saying whoever did it is still nearby?"

_I looked around at the almost barren landscape if it were not the gigantic cliffs that surrounded us, one might consider it a desert._

_So what would someone be doing out here?  
  
  
_ "No. I'm IMPLYING that they're still nearby"

_Hanzo's sarcasm was a pleasant surprise compared to the pointless bickering from earlier_

_But, Something just didn't feel right_

_It felt like we were being watched..._

_But I still wasn't sure either._

"Millie? Uh. You alright?"

"...Yeah, Something just feels off."

_I smelt blood in the air, but it wasn't Ferra's, it smelt like earthrealmers_

_"How so?"_

_Hanzo picked Ferra from my arms as I stood up.  
  
_ "It's.. Probably nothing"

_Or at least it WOULD have been nothing if we didn't immediately hear the chatter of what sounded like earthrealmers._

_Probably the ones I smelt_

"Get back- We gotta hide!'

_Hanzo took my hand and went off running to a nearby cave_

"Hanzo they're gonna see us!" _I whispered_

_But he kept calm and held his finger to his lips to signify that I needed to_

_Shut. Up.  
_

_So naturally, I did_

_The earthrealmers looked like human mercenaries, more specifically the ones those slimes: The Black Dragon used for whatever they were up to._

_What were they up to?_

_I had so many questions, until it all became clear when one little snake reared his ugly metal head._

_"Kano..."_ I growled

"We heard the commotion comin' from 'ere boss!"

_If one could ever embody the stench of a rat, it was Kano. But the man was still alive the last time I saw him.. how did he get here?_

"Ah.. So the 'lil bugger ran off!" _Kano dipped his finger in the blood pool Ferra was in_

 _"_ Or did they? Men you see anything wrong with this? No tracks of any kind. The 'lil bugger didn't just get up an ran away did she?"

"Nooo... She was carried off by someone wasn't she?"

_The mercenaries looked amongst each other, chattering about what their boss had just said_

"So? Go lookin' for them ya mangey Cunts! If ya find them, make sure they're dead this time!"

_That.. Foul smelling dickwad just sat there all smug, bottle of what was probably whiskey in his hand. How generic.._

"Al'ight gents, search out and find whoever took the girl and make sure there's no witnesses

_No witnesses? What are they up to?!_

"Millie.. Grab my hand" _Hanzo whispered_

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me!"

_I "pretended" to be annoyed by the gesture, but I grabbed his hand anyway and once we touched.._

_a small ember lit under us and we were suddenly transported away around the corner from where the mercenaries had come from_

"Are we safe now Hanzo?"

"Yeah.. I think so, as long as we can get away without them notice-"

_Of course, at the most inopportune time. Ferra woke up_

"H..Huh?? Where am Ferra? WHERE TORR?!

_We immediately tried to shush her, but we had already alerted the mercenaries._

_Oh well.._

_**POV: Scorpion** _

_Our escape plan was.. well boned, Ferra alerted Kano's Mercs and we didn't have anywhere to go._

_So I did what anyone would do.._

"Take Ferra, I'll take them"

"WAIT HANZO-"

_I already passed Ferra off to her and ran towards the enemy_

"Always thinking with his spear.."

_I slid out in front of Kano and his goons, gripping my kunai just in case._

"Well, well, well, Lookie here boys! The scorps man ain't dead after all. How'd Vorah's stinga feel?"

"It felt like the fire that's gonna burn you to ash Kano.."

"Oooogh, Big talk from the Big man, well tell me where did that lead ya? To hell for like, what? the 6th time?"

"..."

"Yeah, not so tough on the inside innit? To die multiple times? Well lucky for me this is my first go around and I've rather enjoyed my undead retirement."

"Although perhaps I could convince Quan Chi that-"

**WHAM!**

_I couldn't listen to his stupid accent anymore. So I kicked him square in the face so hard it broke a tooth_

_But Kano tried to act tough, locking his jaw back in place_

"You're a helluva hitter I'll give ya that Hasashi.. Kill 'em Boys"

_As soon as the guns could even trace me, I randomly teleported from one goon to another. Swiftly knocking each and every one of them out_

"Hanzo!"

_I thought I told her to stay back!_

"Oh lookit daddy's girl! ..The ugly one"

"Same could go for you, you sack of shit!"

"Quite the mouth on 'er too." _Kano spat on the very ground he walked on_

"But ya could tell that already!"

_I could see in her eyes that Millie was pissed, so she drew a sai in one hand, holding Ferra in the other and started slicing mercs left and right_

"Take her-" _Mileena handed her off to me_

"What?? No you take her!" _I quickly passed her back and uppercutted a defenseless goon_

_Mileena threw her back and tele-kicked another one_

"Why do _I_ have to take her??" _She said_

"Because you- LOOK OUT!"

_I pushed Mileena out the way, taking a rifle shot to the skull, completely blowing it away_

"HANZO!"

_My body collapsed to the ground_

"No.."

"YOU WILL PAY WITH BLOOD KANO!"

_But.. fire within me burned, and my face began to regenerate, starting with my flaming skull_

_Mileena hesistated before turning around_

"..Scorpion?"

_I angrily walked past Mileena, nodding at her"_

"TASTE HELL!"

_The fire inside me let out like a flamethrower from my mouth, burning all those who stood before us, all except..._

"Kano.."

_We stared each other down for a moment, daring the other to attack first_

_He got desperate and threw a knife, while I was able to catch him with my Kunai_

"Gah!"

"GET OVER HERE COWARD!"

_I yanked him over and grabbed him by the throat_

"TELL US WHY YOU'RE HERE. AND WHO YOU'RE WORKING FOR"

"I-I.. Can't b-breathe!"

"YOU WON'T BE BREATHING FOR EVEN LONGER IF YOU DON'T TELL ME"

"H..Hah"

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY YELLOW STREAK??" _I yelled_

**BAM!**

_Kano released his eye Lazer right in my face, Knocking me flat on my ass._

_I only had a few seconds before I.._

_Blackout._

_But when I opened my eyes again.._

_All I saw was Mileena trying to wake me up in a panic_

"HANZO! HANZO GET UP!" _she said_

_My mind had fell calm in her arms, even though she was distressed I felt.. Comforted_

_It was an odd feeling. But a welcome one_

"Oh thank the elder gods! I thought you died again!" _She suffocated me with a hug_

"Wh..Where's Kano?"

"Gone.. after he hit you with that Lazer he ran off, but I didn't wanna leave you here so... I stayed.

I know, I should've gone after him but.."

"No, You made the right call Millie. You did what you had to do to keep this.. Band of misfits together." _I patted her shoulder_

"You did good."

_Her face looked a little flushed after my compliment, even I knew she didn't get those often, so the ones she got meant the world to her._

"Thank you Hanzo~"

_She cleared her throat and looked away_

"You should, go check on Ferra. She's taking whatever happened pretty hard"

_So I nodded and complied_

_I shuffled my way over to Ferra and knelt down to her less energetic self_

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi there Skulldude..."

_She just looked so, sad and distraught I never really saw her like this_

_It was kind of eerie_

"You up to tell us what happened to Torr?"

_At first she pouted and shook her head, but then I said to her:_

"Look. Ferra, I know it probably hurts to talk about it. Torr was your partner in crime and I feel that. You 2 are INSEPERABLE. 

And trust me. I've lost my fair share of people I cared about."

"Yeah? Like who?" 

_Ferra looked as if she was holding back tears_

"My parents, Takeda, My son... My wife, everyone who I considered my friend, my family, or my love in my past life was killed. But unlike them we can still save Torr, You're just gonna have to tell us what happened so we can find out what to do next.. Ok?

"..."

_I could feel a chill go through me after I mentioned my wife, as if it was a reflex that kicked in me every so often_

"Torr and me were.. Playing up ahead from you and Tooth Lady, until Metal Face and his plaything friends came in... and When we tried to stop them..."

_Her voice began to crack_

"They beat Torr!! And took him away!"

"Did they say what they wanted him for?"

"Ferra... Ferra don't know, metal man stabbed me after I saw what happened, and... The world went back!"

_Poor Ferra began to start bawling with tears_

"Shhh. It's ok, We'll find Kano, then We can kind Torr ok?"

_For as much hell as she's given me, she didn't deserve this so.. I gave her a hesitant hug, one that Millie joined in on._

"We'll start our search at that place I was telling you about: Hell's Marketplace. Kano is obsessed with money so he's likely hiding there"

"What are we waiting for then? Lets go! Also. You're Carrying her this time Hanzo."

_Both the ladies giggled at my misfortune as we set off on our way._

_**POV: ???** _

???: "So. Mileena has gone rouge and is helping Scorpion..."

???: "Well then, _We_ Shall take care of that for master Quan..."

{Next Time...Chapter 6: The Man in Black}


End file.
